Voldemort's Daughter
by Hermy-own-ninny
Summary: Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil. Please r&r It's my first Fic! New Chapter 4 uploaded! YEY!
1. Chapter one

**Title **Voldemort's Daughter  
  
**Author** Hermy-Own-Ninny  
  
**Rating** PG-13   
  
**Summary** Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil.  
  
**Dedication**: This chapter is dedicated to Jackson, my best friend and a great person. Thanks!  
  
**A/N** Here's chapter one again! Lol, I wonder how many times I'm going to do this chapter. The plot change is in the chapter and I hope you like it. I'm hoping it'll make it more interesting. Please review and tell me what you think!  
  
  
**Voldemort's Daughter**  
  
**Chapter one**  
  
~Dream sequence~  
  
'Hermione! Hermione, where are you?' Harry was running through the Forbidden Forest. Hermione had been gone for two days now and he had just received a letter saying where she was.  
  
'Hermione! Please answer me!' Harry wiped away the sweat from his forehead before it fell into his eyes and began to sting. He looked at the Maurders map and saw that Hermione was just a little ways ahead of him. He started running again and saw a light. It was coming from a girl. Hermione.  
  
'Hermione! Are you okay?' Harry advanced on Hermione and reached out to grab her, but quickly withdrew his hand. He looked at his hand where he had felt a sharp pain and saw that his hand was burned. He stepped back from Hermione and looked at her, trying to figure out how to save her. He saw that the white dress she was wearing was stained with large amounts of dark blood. Suddenly a large noise behind him interrupted his thoughts. Harry whipped around and cursed silently.  
  
'We meet once again, Harry Potter.' Voldemort was standing no more than seven feet away from Harry. Voldemort took a step forward and drew his wand.  
  
'You,' Harry said, his voice dripping with hate.  
  
'Me,' Voldemort replied, an equal amount of hate visible in his voice.  
  
'What did you do to her? I swear, if you hurt her in any way...'  
  
'Oh, there was pain, my boy.' Voldemort's lips curled into a sickening smirk.  
  
'But, there was also pleasure. Yes, plenty of both.' Harry now took a step forward and drew his wand, also. Hermione was still floating, blissfully unaware of what was going on.  
  
'Your little girlfriend and I had quite a bit of fun.' Voldemort laughed a high, merciless laugh and grinned. A sharp pain shot through Harry's scar and brought him to his knees. He put a hand over his scar and took deep breaths. He was fighting to stay conscious, but he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
'Begging for your life already?' Voldemort said icily. 'A little sooner than I expected, but it works for me.' Voldemort pointed his wand at Harry and an excited shiver went down his spine.  
  
'I've waited sixteen years for this, Potter. Avada Kedava!'  
  
*  
  
"Harry! Hey Harry! Wake up!" Ron was shaking Harry violently and performing waking charms on him to no success.   
  
"Aaaargghh! Ron! Geroff me!" Harry shot up and put a hand over his scar that was still throbbing.  
  
"Hey! All right, all right. You okay? You were yelling and thrashing around and stuff." Ron backed up as if he was afraid he might start up again.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine. I just had a dream, er, about the Slytherins, uh, winning the Quidditch Cup," Harry lied.  
  
"Well, that'd make anyone thrash about," Ron agreed. "Did that make your scar hurt? I mean, when you woke up you put a hand over your scar!'  
  
'Oh, I was just, um, thinking about the dream. Yeah." Harry took a deep breath and wiped the sweat from his forehead.  
  
"Well, if you're all right then," Ron said, turning and heading off to his own bed.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine," Harry said to a snoring Ron.  
  
*  
  
Harry laid awake for a few hours before deciding to go get some hot chocolate to help him get to sleep.  
  
'I'm sure the House Elves won't mind,' Harry thought, climbing out of bed and grabbing his Invisibility cloak and the Maurders map.  
  
Harry snuck steathily out of the Gryffindor boys' 5th year dormitory and down the stairs. He slipped the cloak over himself and checked the map.  
  
"Let's see here," he said under his breath. "Snape's in his office, Filch is in the Hufflepuff corridor. Oh, poor Ernie. And Hermione is in the trophy room."  
  
Harry tucked the map in his cloak pocket and took a few steps before realizing what he had just seen.  
  
'What is Hermione doing out?' He thought while changing directions and heading towards the Trophy room.  
  
*  
  
Harry arrived at the trophy room, and sure enough, Hermione was there. Sort of. She was very bloody and was lying beside the plaque that read "Tom Riddle." Harry cringed. Why in the world is that still in here? He let the cloak fall to the ground and swiftly walked over to Hermione.  
  
"'Mione? Hey 'Mione! Wake up!" Hermione moaned and turned over.  
  
"Harry? Is that you?" Hermione opened her eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Yeah. Are you okay Hermione? What happened? Can you sit up?" Harry sat down next to her. He put a hand under her and helped her sit up.  
  
"Oh Harry, it was terrible!" She started crying terribly. She hugged him while she let his robe soak up her tears.  
  
"What was horrible Mione? What happened?" Hermione sniffed and pulled herself up to sit in his lap, and leaned on his shoulder.  
  
"He was here, Harry. Voldemort was here. In this castle, in this room! Harry, he- he raped me!" Hermione started crying uncontrollably, taking in huge, gasping breaths of air every few minutes.  
  
"It's okay Hermione, you don't have to tell me any more. Just calm down." Harry was trying to register that into his brain. How could he do that?   
  
'Things couldn't get worse,' he said to himself. He was wrong.  
  
"Harry? There's another thing." Hermione let out a huge, dry sob and took another deep breath.  
  
"Hermione, you don't have to tell me any more. It's all right."  
  
"No, I have to tell you. I'm his... his daughter!"  
  
*  
  
**A/N** Welp, that's chapter one again. I hope ya'll like it! I just thought the plot change would make it a little more interesting. The rating will go up because of the plot change but not too much. Now that you've read you've already done half your job!


	2. Chapter two

Title Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Author Hermy-Own-Ninny  
  
  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Summary Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Lexi. My best little friend, the cutest little girl and my sister I never had. I love you so much baby!  
  
A/N All right everyone, chapter two is finally here. For those who didn't know, I went on vacation, but I wrote a lot while I was gone so I'll be updating a lot now. I hope you like chapter two!  
  
Chapter two  
  
After a while, Hermione calmed down and fell asleep in Harry's arms. Harry was having a hard time getting over the shock of what Hermione had told him. His thoughts flashed back to the dream he was having just a while before, and he shuddered. A few words Voldemort had said to him kept replaying in his mind.  
  
'Oh, there was pain my boy, but there was also pleasure, yes, plenty of both.'  
  
Harry sighed and decided he had better get back to Gryffindor common room. He cringed thinking about Filch, or even worse, Snape, finding him in the trophy room with a sleeping girl in his arms.  
  
He took a while deciding on how to get up without waking Hermione and decided it was best to levitate her.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa," he muttered, and Hermione floated gently upwards. She looked eerily like she did in his dream, but he quickly shook those thoughts away.  
  
*  
  
After Hermione was safely sleeping on a common room couch, Harry yawned and crept back up the boys' staircase and back into bed.  
  
He laid back and thought about the story Hermione had told him. It was hard, but Harry had to believe her.  
  
"Ew, gross!" He said quietly, while pulling the heavy curtains around his bed shut.  
  
"He raped his daughter. That's just nasty!" Harry sighed and pulled his blanket up to his chin. He could talk to Hermione more in the morning.  
  
He closed his eyes and yawned. Maybe she wasn't his daughter. Maybe she had a dream, too.  
  
"Hopefully," He said, and fell into a fitful sleep.  
  
*  
  
It seemed he had just fallen asleep when Ron was shaking Harry awake.  
  
"Harry," Ron groaned, "Breakfast started half an hour ago!" Harry opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"All right, all right, I'm awake." He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed.  
  
"You go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes," Harry said.  
  
"Okay, mate. See you there!" Ron yelled quickly before he shot out of the Boy's dormitory and down the stairs.  
  
Harry took a while to get changed and ready for the day. He grabbed his wand and walked down the stairs slowly. He was hoping Hermione was okay. He guessed he should have stayed with her.  
  
When he got to the common room it was worse than he thought. Hermione was sitting in the corner, eyes wide and frightened. She was clutching a pillow to her chest as if when she let go her whole world would be gone.  
  
What made it even worse was a group of first years were crowded around her, staring at her like she was the newest attraction at the zoo.  
  
He saw that Ron was over there also, trying in vain to get Hermione to say something. Ron looked like he was going to faint at any moment. As soon as Ron saw Harry he visibly relaxed and motioned him over.  
  
Harry shooed the younger kids away and took his place next to Ron in front of Hermione.  
  
"Hermione? Will you talk to us? It's just Ron and Harry now. It's all right," he soothed quietly.  
  
"Maybe we should take her to see Madame Pomfrey or something," Ron said.  
  
Harry nodded and took Hermione's hand and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Could you do that Hermione?" Harry asked, gently. Hermione looked back into his eyes, when, without warning, she burst into tears.  
  
"Umm, maybe I should go get someone instead," Harry said as Ron awkwardly patted Hermione on the head.  
  
"Er, I'll go," Ron offered. He wasn't too thrilled with the idea of sitting with a wailing girl while Harry tracked down someone who wasn't Snape.  
  
"Right, get Dumbledore. He'll know what to do. He's probably still in the great hall." Ron nodded and ran out of the common room.  
  
"Hermione, please stop crying, it'll be okay." Hermione let go of the pillow and wiped away a tear that had just fallen.  
  
"I'm scared, Harry. I'm just so scared."  
  
*  
  
"Professor! Professor Dumbledore! Please, you've got to come quick!" Ron rushed into the Great Hall just as the last two students were leaving. The pair of Ravenclaw girls began to giggle madly as Ron rushed past them, sweating and out of breath.  
  
Dumbledore looked up from where he was talking to Madame Hootch. He took one look at Ron, said something Ron couldn't hear to Madame Hootch, and ran past him and out of the Great Hall.  
  
"I just got here!" Ron groaned, and was off after him, clutching a stitch in his side.  
  
*  
  
Hermione had calmed down a little when the Headmaster rushed into the Gryffindor common room. She looked up as the portrait hole burst open and Dumbledore stepped in.  
  
A few of the first years squeaked and ran to their dorms as the tall man came in, but Harry let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Please tell me what is going on, Mr. Potter," Albus said as he spotted Harry and Hermione in the corner.  
  
"Well, sir," Harry began. "It started last night..." As Harry told the story of what happened, Hermione whimpered in the corner, still clutching the pillow.  
  
Her eyes were wide and fixed, unblinkingly straight ahead. She was rocking back and fourth in the high backed chair and occasionally muttered something incoherent.  
  
"...And now she's like this," Harry finished.  
  
Dumbledore looked pensive. He rested his elbows on a Gryffindor table and had his chin resting on his hand. He was staring fixedly at Hermione, who was still staring into space.  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Potter. I will send Madame Pomfrey up to collect Hermione immediately." Dumbledore stood up and turned to leave, but Harry stopped him.  
  
"That's it? You're just going to send her to the infirmary? Not telling me anything!? She's my best friend!" Harry said, almost hysterical.  
  
"Never let the sun set on tomorrow before the sun rises today," He replied calmly.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me," And he left.  
  
*  
  
A/N I'm really, really sorry this took me so long. I'll have the other chapters up very soon. I think I got to chapter 8 or so. Please review and happy ficcing! 


	3. Chapter three

Title Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Author Hermy-Own-Ninny  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Summary Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Taylor, who won't even know it.  
  
A/N *Sigh* Finally, chapter three. I've had this chapter done for a while now (don't hit me) but, you wouldn't believe how busy I've been! To anyone who knows what it is, I went on Pointe. It's something to do with ballet. Very big accomplishment for me. Anyway, I'll stop going on about something you probably don't even understand and let you read. Ta!  
Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Chapter three  
  
~Hermione's PoV~  
  
They're finally taking me to The Infirmary. Took long enough. On the other hand, now everyone's going to know. I should have told Harry when I had the chance. Then Dumbledore could've heard it from him instead of Madame Pomfrey. Whatever happens, I will NOT be that evil man's minion. He cannot control me.  
  
"Albus, what's wrong? You look terrible!"  
  
"Thank you, Poppy. It's Hermione. May I please speak to you alone?"  
  
He always sounds so cheerful. No matter what. He could be dying and he would start laughing or something. I'm not sick, well not really anyway...  
  
I'm guessing Dumbledore's telling her what happened. Er, yes, he is. She doesn't sound to happy about it, either.  
  
"I'll have to do some tests and she'll have to be excused from classes and she will have to stay overnight ... maybe more an-"  
  
"Poppy, I know. I'll be going, I believe you can take care of this yourself."  
  
I could hear Dumbledore's light footsteps and his soft farewell which was not returned. Madame Pomfrey was too busy picking up books and potions. The door clicked softly shut and I was alone with the busy little mouse.  
  
I amused myself for a few minutes thinking of Madame Pomfrey as a plump little mouse scurrying around, finding bits of cheese and crackers. I must have smiled because Madame Pomfrey barked, "What are you smiling for? You have nothing to be happy about!"  
  
So much for cheering me up. She finally sat down in a chair next to my bed and put some books and potions on my bedside table. She asked, well actually, made me lay down and she pulled the covers up to my chin. It was already stifling hot in there. I was going to ask if I could pull at least one of the blankets off, but I knew better and shut my mouth.  
  
Madame Pomfrey opened a black potion with strips of red swirling in it. The red looked horribly like blood and I cringed.  
  
"Drink this, child," Madame Pomfrey said and handed me the blood-and-tar potion. I remembered the picture from some book or another, but couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
I tilted my head back and swallowed the potion. It was pleasantly warm at first, but as I felt it go down to my stomach and finally through my veins, it turned an icy cold. I started shivering and realized what the blankets were for. After a few seconds, which seemed like hours, the potion warmed up again and I remembered where I saw it. The Potions lab.  
  
It was on the highest shelf, all alone, and kind of glowing. He had said what it was ... if only I could remember. He also said he wished he would never have to use it and looked at Pansy. Was it a potion to bring you back from the dead? No, Snape would like to try that one out. Probably on Harry.  
  
"One more, dear," I heard Madame Pomfrey say quietly.  
  
She slid one more potion into my hand and I drank it quickly. I knew what this potion was. I made sure I was comfortable before the dreamless sleep potion started working.  
  
I could hear her saying different spells. Some I recognized, some I didn't. Impervius.. I'd have to look that one up. I felt my skin start to tingle and I got cold again. Madame Pomfrey gasped, and it sounded like she started telling me off before stopping abruptly and ran over to the fireplace.  
  
"Albus, come quickly!"  
  
She had found out.  
  
I started dozing off, but I kept myself awake; I had to make sure.  
  
Not more than two moments later, I heard the door open and Dumbledore's usual cheerful greeting. Madame Pomfrey ignored his happiness and pointed to me.  
  
"The reason, Albus. He... she... a child."  
  
"Excuse me, Poppy? Would you please repeat that?"  
  
"She's pregnant!"  
  
And all went dark.  
  
~  
  
A/N *Groans with the readers* I know what you're thinking, and I'm terribly sorry. "Not another Hermione's-pregnant-and-get's-married-to-Harry-but-he- doesn't-know-and-chaotic-things-happen-and-then-she-has-quadruplets-and-one- is-miraculously-Harry's-even-though-she-never-slept-with-him-and-everyone's- happy. *Deep breath* Well, it's not going to be like that at all. I promise. On my picture of Draco. *nods* So, drop me a review and... well, that's all. I know it was REALLY short. I actually had more written for this chapter, but it ended up not fitting. More to come soon. I promise. Thanks! 


	4. Chapter four

Title Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Author Hermy-Own-Ninny  
  
Rating PG-13  
  
Summary: Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil.  
  
Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Danielle, the bestest friend ever and an overall great person. I earlobe you!  
  
A/N See? I'm still alive. I know, I'm a horrible person who hasn't updated in nearly a year and I'm very sorry. I went and read through all of my reviews and it totally inspired me to write another chapter. This story is totally for you guys, thanks so much. Okay, on with the chapter.  
  
Voldemort's Daughter  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Hermione woke a few hours later groggy and cold. She had kicked off her blankets sometime during her nap and the temperature in the room had dropped.  
  
She looked out the small window at the far side of the Infirmary and saw that it was night time. She wondered if she had missed dinner; she was starving.  
  
She looked around the room for a clock, but didn't find one. She figured it was late because Madame Pomfrey was no where to be found. She sat up and put her bare feet on the cold stone floor and shivered.  
  
"There's got to be someone awake," she said to herself.  
  
"Yes, someone is," a voice answered back.  
  
"Who's there?" Hermione asked, her voice shaky from the cold and the shock that someone was in the room with her.  
  
"Don't you recognize my voice?" The person said.  
  
The voice was that of a male, she knew that much. But, at least half of Hogwarts was male.  
  
"Well, you're not Ginny," she half joked.  
  
"Wow, she is smart," the voice mocked.  
  
Hermione stood up and walked toward where she heard the voice.  
  
"Listen, if you're not going to tell me who you are, you can just leave. I don't know why you were watching me sleep in the first place."  
  
"I wasn't watching you sleep, I was merely waiting for you to wake up," the unknown man said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Look, I can get Madame Pomfrey here in a second. Tell me who you are, or you'll be in Dumbledore's office in no time."  
  
"Fine, fine," he said, and stepped into the light.  
  
"Why are you here?" she asked, taking a small step back.  
  
"Do I really scare you that much? I can't really do anything to you; too many people are patrolling the corridors at this time of night," He said, stepping towards her. "Besides, I'm not here to hurt you."  
  
"Then what are you here for?" Hermione asked, stumbling back, tripping over the pile of blankets on the floor, and landing on the bed.  
  
"To deliver you," he replied, pulling a small knife out of his pocket and examining it.  
  
"Deliver me? Where? And to whom?"  
  
"Listen, let's not ruin this with too many words," he said as the knife in his hand began to glow. "Give me your hand."  
  
"No," She said shortly.  
  
"Don't be difficult, give me your hand you stupid mudblood!" He shouted.  
  
"I will not give you my hand, Draco Malfoy! Leave me alone!"  
  
"I was afraid you'd make this harder than it needs to be," Draco said, advancing on her. He grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her up next to him.  
  
"Hold on tight." He whispered icily into her ear. "It's going to be a bumpy ride."  
  
The knife glowed the brightest one last time and she felt a pull behind her navel. She let out a piercing scream before she was whisked off into the night.  
  
~  
  
Madame Pomfrey ran into to Infirmary in her night dress and looked around.  
  
"Albus!" She screamed. Dumbledore entered the room behind her.  
  
"You'll have to excuse me, Poppy. My legs don't carry me as fast as they used to."  
  
"Hermione! She's gone! I heard her scream!"  
  
"As did I, Poppy. As did I."  
  
~  
  
A/N So, what do you think? Am I still horrible? I am really sorry I haven't updated for so long. Will you forgive me? Well, you can tell me when you review, yeah? 


	5. Chapter Five

Title Voldemort's Daughter Author Hermy-Own-Ninny Rating PG-13 Summary: Hermione finds out she's not who she thought she was. Now it's up to Harry and Ron to save her from more than one source of evil. Dedication: I dedicate this chapter to my favorite author of all time, Robert Cormier, who's writing has inspired me to read, write and love it all. A/N Well, here I am again. Even though I haven't gotten any reviews for my last chapter (Tear) I have to write more. I always want to just drop this story, but I'm not going to give up. If no one is reading this, then I'll just write it for myself. Because I want to and because I love it. So, for any new readers or readers coming back, here's another chapter.  
  
Oh yeah, this story is going in the total opposite direction of what I first had written. I was looking through my sloppy "first draft" and I hated it. All of it. With a passion. So, it's going to take longer than I first thought. Just thought I'd let you know. Kind of randomly, but....Yeah. Okay, I'll shut up now. Voldemort's Daughter Chapter Five Hermione was startled as she hit a cold stone floor. Hard. She looked around and saw Draco and few feet away from her. He looked like he was wondering how he got here and she smirked. She liked seeing him confused. Well, she knew he wasn't really confused, but she liked to think he was. She turned her attention to her surroundings and she didn't like what she saw any more than Draco did. It was dark and smelled something awful... a bit like the Apothecary, she thought. It was the same all around. A long dark hall, with moss-covered stone for the floor, ceiling, and walls. There were only two doors, one on each end of the hall. She got to her feet and saw that Draco was doing the same. She glared at him and turned her back to him with what she hoped was a dismissive gesture. "Take me back to Hogwarts," she ordered. "Hm, well, let me think about that." He paused. "No." "Where are we, Malfoy? Is this some kind of sick joke?" "The only sick joke here is you, Mudblood." He walked towards her. "Follow me." He kept walking to the door at the end of the hall. "Hm, let me think about that," she mocked. "No." "Don't get smart with me, Granger. I can make your life Heaven or Hell, it's your attitude that decides." He turned slowly to face her. "Either follow me, or I'll make you follow me. No matter what, you're coming." She looked at him and saw in his eyes the hate that he had for her. Where was she, and why was she here? She would not go quietly, she knew that much. She crossed her arms and tilted her chin up and looked down at him. He narrowed his eyes and leaned forward so they were face to face. "I told you, Mudblood, you're coming with me!" He said in a deathly dark tone. "I refuse to move, Draco Malfoy. I don't care what you do to me, but whatever it is, I'll be right here," she said, her stubbornness seeping out of every pore in her body. "Whatever I do, then?" He said, smirking. She nodded and he reached inside his robes and pulled his wand out. Hermione stared at him and thought about what she could do. She could take her own wand out, but he would probably just take it. She could run, but that defeated the whole purpose. 'Scream,' She said to herself. So, she did. Draco's eyes widened and he glared at her. He looked around and pointed his wand to the ground. He shook his head and seemed to be deep in thought. His face darkened and he walked toward her, closing the gap between them. A noise startled them both and Hermione looked over Draco's shoulder and saw a door appearing behind them. Draco whipped around and saw the door also. His actions faltered for a second and she took the opportunity to knock his wand out of his hand. It clattered to the floor and rolled a few feet away. He made a noise in his throat, a noise in between a growl and a sob. He took a step in Hermione's direction and raised his hand. Hermione took the gesture to mean he was going to hit her, and by the look on his face it wouldn't be a playful slap. She cowered and braced herself.  
  
He moved directly in front of her and reached inside her robes and pulled her wand out. "Thanks, Mudblood. I forgot to take your wand." He smirked. "And don't scream again," He added, his smirk abandoning his face and his icy disposition reappearing. She looked up at him and saw him staring at her, not moving. He was only inches from her and she hated this feeling of closeness with him. She wanted to back away, but she didn't dare. He seemed to be watching her every move, studying how she was breathing, moving. She had to do something to make him get away from her. So she screamed again. Loud. He did back away, and for that she was happy. She didn't stop screaming, though. She seemed to have enough air to last her forever and she used it. Draco looked around desperately again, seemingly for a way out, but she saw what he was looking for. More doors started to appear out of the walls. They were all different, some big, some small. Different colors, textures, and designs. Was her scream making all of this happen? Her scream itself, or just the noise? Draco abandoned his cool self and his body seemed to sag. He looked like a little kid and Hermione felt bad for him for a second. He looked so sad. No, not sad. Helpless. He looked at her and shook his head and the animosity that Hermione knew so well shone in his eyes. Draco moved quickly toward her and crushed his body against hers. The air that seemed to be forming inside her stopped. Her scream faltered and it's volume lessened. Draco looked pleased that his plan had worked, but Hermione was much too smart to let one small action ruin her goal. She merely took another breath. Draco grabbed her wrists and squeezed. He took a deep breath as his anger poured through his hands into her wrists. What he did next stunned Hermione. He pressed his lips against hers as he pressed her against the wall. Hermione, unable to scream, stopped and tried to push Draco away. She could actually feel his smirk as she pushed at his chest. She knew he was too strong to get him off of her by herself, but it was the fact that she was trying that was important. Draco finally pulled away and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Hermione realized how strange this all was. Draco Malfoy just kissed a Mudblood. Without being threatened. Draco reached into his inside pocket of his robes and pulled out the knife he had used as a portkey. He put it up to the light and Hermione saw that something was inscribed in it. She squinted her eyes and tried to see what it said, but the writing was too small. She followed it with her gaze as Draco moved it to make the light bounce off of it onto the walls. Hermione felt hypnotized as she watched the designs it was making and barely realized the knife was moving towards her. Draco touched the blade to her throat lightly and pulled it across to the opposite side. "Don't. Scream. Again."  
  
~  
  
A/N I was planning to make this chapter a whole lot longer, but I think it's fine where it is. I'll put what other people are doing in the next chapter. Well, I hope you liked it! Drop me a review! If you don't, well, I'll write anyway! 


End file.
